Chapter 703
by ThisIsEms
Summary: Brittana AU. Having suffered from a nasty breakup, Brittany moves to a different country where she meets Santana, whom she happens to share a flat with. They quickly become best friends and Brittany finds herself developing certain kind of feelings towards Santana. What is Santana thinking? That's the question Brittany is constantly trying to find the answer to.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : _This is my first time writing a fanfic, so, please, don't be extremely harsh. :) As if that doesn't make the matters worse, English is not my native language; therefore, I'm very sorry for any mistakes that might occur in the text. The first chapters are rather short but I expect them to get at least a little bit longer. I started writing this for very selfish reasons; I simply felt as if I had to get this story on paper. Initially, I did not intend to share it with anyone but why don't I give it a shot, right? :) Please tell me whether it's worth publishing further chapters, so all reviews are welcome!_

* * *

Oh god, I hate moving.

The weight of the boxes I'm carrying right now certainly does not bring joy to my arms. Of course, now I struggle to push the elevator button using all the strength that I've left. Oh, I somehow succeed.

While I'm on going up to the 5th floor (I hope it's the right one), I catch myself thinking of whether this was a good idea. Originally, I come from Europe but for some unclarified reason I decide it's time to move to a completely different country. Perhaps I should blame the most miserable breakup I suffered or, rather, what the world turned out to be afterwards. Suddenly, I was surrounded by such subtle emptiness and this unbearable routine, so I wanted to push myself away from the same familiar and boring faces or, more precisely, to get away from what reminded me of _her_.

 _Ding_. I step out of the elevator and try to find the right room. 701… 702… 703. That must be it.

Trust me; I did not intend to live _with_ someone. I'd much rather rented out a small, cosy flat and enjoyed the sheer solitude. Oh well. Considering I'm a fresh graduate with no job, I'm one lucky girl to have been offered to share a place with my friend's colleague in London. Don't get me wrong, I am sociable and outgoing; in fact, I'm the opposite of shy. However, the bigger part of me always wants to grab a good book, light some candles and spend most nights alone without an annoying roommate. Or, at least, I thought that's what she'd be like.

I wonder whether I should put the boxes down or challenge my luck by trying to unlock the door with my arms full. I do the latter and hear some stuff shatter.

I pick up my things and see the door open. I almost drop them once again because of a very _delightful_ sight in front of me.

"Is everything okay? I heard something break. Oh, I see that it did," the girl says somewhat mockingly.

"Uhh… Yes, I'm sort of clumsy, so there's a tendency that wherever I go, the stuff gets shattered," I nervously laugh.

"Does it, huh? So… Do you happen to be my new flatmate? Or you just go by people's flats making weird noises and expecting them to let you in and then you kill them or something…?" Now I see a small smile tugging up the corner of her mouth.

"I expect them to give me more fragile stuff," I say with a serious face.

We both laugh and I decide to introduce myself.

"I'm Brittany. And yes, I am your new flatmate, please welcome me in."

"I welcome you in," she says emphatically and motions for me to finally go in. "And I'm Santana."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god. I feel so awkward right now. I have no opportunity to stare and get a better look of her, which makes me uncomfortable, since I have nowhere else to avert my gaze to.

Well, I do have a chance to observe that she's extremely beautiful. But not in a kind of way that everybody keeps saying, for example "she's pretty" or "she has nice features". She is beautiful, as in _sexy_ beautiful. Her cleavage reveals very _nice_ double D's and she definitely owns an attention worthy booty. No, no, no! I promised myself that I wouldn't even dream of dreaming of other girls because relationships or dramas are the last thing I need. I am perfectly capable of satisfying myself on my own. Ha.

"So, you can see the kitchen right over there, my room is on your right and your crib would be in the opposite of ma' place," she says using an, in fact, very persuasive gangsta' tone.

"All right," for some reason I can't come up with anything better to say.

"You know what? Why don't we grab a couple of beers and chill before you move your stuff here?" Santana suggests.

"I'd be happy to but I don't drink. Alcohol, I mean," I hate when this topic is brought up.

"Why?" she wonders. That's why I don't like the topic.

"I don't see the purpose of it. Drinking makes you sloppy and stupid. Who would want to be like this on purpose?" Way to go, Pierce.

"Fun people, obviously," she retorts. But then she suddenly smiles, as if getting that I'm starting to feel upset. "How about my special water mixed up with a proper amount of lemon and mint?" she adds.

"That's exactly what I'd prefer."

Wow, I was thirsty. I expected her to ignore what I rambled earlier and go on with her initial choice, beer, but instead she poured a glass of water for herself as well. God, now she must think I'm some sort of an alcoholic who can't even stand to look at people drinking alcoholic beverages. Great.

"Do you study at university?" I decide to ask.

"Yup, law. Criminal law, in fact," Santana answers.

"That's really cool. You might get me out of prison if I get in trouble," I smirk.

"What makes you think what I'd be willing to do that?"

"The fact that I'm utterly awesome and you wouldn't want to have your _friend_ taken away from you," wow, I may have crossed the line with that friend thing. We only met like a few minutes ago, fuck!

Then I hear her laugh for the first time. That's the sound I could get used to.

"You are way too full of yourself, Brittany," for some reason I love the way she calls out my name. "And I like it," she adds.

I laugh too.


	3. Chapter 3

A little bit more than few months have passed since I moved to London. It's going better than I expected, I must say. I have found a decent job as an interpreter in court, which Santana finds very amusing, I met her fun and interesting friends, man, I even got a chance to rescue a few animals.

Santana.

That's the person I encounter every single day. I certainly do not mind it.

It turns out she's very friendly and not mean at all. After the day we met, we find ourselves constantly laughing and joking about nonsensical stuff, we've even had a pillow fight already. I must remind myself that she's simply a straight girl, whom I happen to share a place with, and who might be my best friend material. That's IT.

I have already been hurt by the mistake of falling in love with my best friend back in university. We parted our ways for good and I cannot let the history repeat itself.

I am getting ready for work when I hear Santana plop down onto my bed and sigh.

"What on earth am I supposed to wear? I should've had at least a week's notice before this party!" she exclaims.

"I dunno, you have plenty of clothes, come on," I say nonchalantly.

"No, I don't. And neither do you. We should go shopping!" she got very excited instantly.

"I have enough, thank you for your consideration. Now, move," I motion for her to get off my bed.

"Someone's grumpy this morning. Did the cute neighbour say no to you or something?" she smirks.

"Yeah. 'Cause I'm all about the boys now," I retort. "Okay, suit yourself, I'm off to work. Later, loser," I wave goodbye, which earns me a death glare from Santana.

This day honestly sucks. I'm overloaded with work, however, I manage to find some spare time to think about what Santana said this morning. That's exactly what's bothering me. I can't stand those constant "boyfriend" references that I get from my friends. Last week, my newly befriended girl Ashley (of course, one of Santana's friends) was very curious whether I had a substantial number of male friends, i.e. boyfriends. I claimed I had had enough and this seemed to leave the matter behind for the time being. Now Santana keeps nagging me about my current relationship status. I very clearly indicated that I do not have a boyfriend back home and I do not intend to get one now either.

I suppose it's normal to ask your friends such kind of questions. But the way Santana asks them… Let's just say the atmosphere becomes somewhat weird. I don't get it either. It's like she's obsessed.

Finally, my shift ends and I head back home. On my way I see a boutique, which unconsciously makes me wonder how nice it would be to get Santana flowers. Oh hell to the no. Get yourself together, Pierce!

Santana is getting ready for the party that Ashley and her boyfriend James are throwing in their house. I got an invitation as well but, initially, I was reluctant to go. A bunch of people drinking, dancing, talking nonsense and making fun of a single sober person in the whole gang is not my scene. Nonetheless, Santana talked me into going with the help of her raspy voice and the big brown eyes. The thought of her dancing to some trashy pop music had an impact on my decision to go, too.

No matter how much effort I put into not thinking about Santana in this way, such thoughts still find their way to my consciousness. Damn it.

"You're wearing _that_?" Santana says with a hint of disapproval.

"Of course not, I just came home from wo…" I just couldn't say another word. Santana came out of her room wearing a red tight dress which did not even get to her knees. She wore very subtle makeup and, needless to say, her boobs were looking right into my soul, asking for an eye-to-eye conversation.

Santana must have sensed my fluster and mischievously smirked. "Like what you see?"

My face must have revealed fifty shades of red because this is the first time I've actually let myself stare without any hesitation. I think I even licked my lips! I froze and had no idea what to do now. Friends might compliment you on your dress, style, makeup or whatever; they might joke about your breasts but certainly not stare at them without saying a fucking word!

"I need to pee," I said and quickly went to the bathroom.

You're so fucking stupid, Britt! I need to pee? Seriously? Not only have I made a disastrous mistake but also made a complete fool of myself. What was I thinking?

I sat down and was nearly about to cry before I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you okay? Listen, I have no idea what happened there but you acted really weird," Santana said.

I pulled myself together and opened the door.

"Everything's fine. Suddenly I just felt dizzy." That's clever, right?

"Should I get you a glass of water? Wait a sec," Santana rushed over to the kitchen.

"Thanks. I dunno what happened in there. I felt hot out of nowhere and everything started spinning," I should get an Oscar next year.

"Will you still be able to make it to the party? It wouldn't be the same without you. Maybe I should stay home, too," she said. Wait, was Santana Lopez going to miss the party because she can't go with me? No freakin' way.

"Uh, no. I mean, yes. Yes, we should go to the party, I think I'm okay now," I stutter. Staying here alone with Santana doesn't sound like a very good idea now.

"Awesome! It's going to be a blast," she responds.

Oh, it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note** : _I'm currently on my winter break at university, so I get much writing done :D_

While Santana and I are heading towards Ashley's, I sense some kind of tension in the car.

"I wonder whether there'll be any cute boys out there," Santana is the one to break the silence. She couldn't have picked a more inconvenient topic.

"Really, Santana? Are men everything that you think about?" I start to get angry and grasp the wheel firmly.

"Jeez, you seem to get mad every time I mention them. You act as my jealous boyfriend or something."

"Don't flatter yourself," that's all I manage to spit out before we arrive at the party.

As we step out of the car, Ashley and a bunch of strangers come greet us. I put on a fake smile and mentally prepare myself to pretend that this night is going to be fun and awesome.

* * *

The party seems to be a success for the majority of people. There's booze everywhere and loud music seems to be the key component of this get-together. I look around and try to grasp the meaning of it; why am I even here. It seems as if I'm in my 1st year all over again.

This was the time when I finally got a chance to experience what it feels like to be with a girl. After endless kissing with random men at these types of parties, I decided that something was missing. Yes, I did enjoy the scent of masculine perfume that you could catch while dancing to the loud music. Yes, I liked being lifted off the ground by strong arms but somehow it did not satisfy me completely. I suppose I might even consider such partying to be dull, since it generated no excitement for me whatsoever.

That was also the time when I consumed alcohol in not so moderate amounts and, finally, plucked up the courage to kiss a girl. It never made sense to me why people would even want to kiss, let alone gain pleasure out of it. I should clarify that this was before I had the experience of kissing lips that belonged to a sexy girl. It was so different on so many levels that the moment our kiss ended, I knew for certain that I don't want this sensation to go away. Ever.

I shudder when I feel hands wrap my waist.

"Heyyy youuu, what's up?" Santana whispers into my ear. I can smell alcohol on her breath.

"Just thinking. Having fun?" I miserably attempt to make small talk.

"Yesss, this party rocks! C'mon, let's go see what our friends are up to!" Santana goes on to drag me to the table.

I sit down and, for once, I'm having a good time. The group gets a chance to talk; we discuss that Leo _has_ to win an Oscar this year, we remember how Jennifer Lawrence fell multiple times and repeatedly listen to Natalie Portman's devilish laugh during her acceptance speech.

Then, I am introduced with Jasper, a man who is currently working with Ashley.

"Britts, Jasper is single! You should tap that right this minute while there's an opportunity," Ashley whispers into my ear.

And something clicks. I become instantly furious, a kind of even drunkenly aggressive, and I feel the need to shout out for everyone, once and for all.

"I'm gay," I say in a surprisingly calm manner.

"What?" Ashley seems to have missed my claim.

"I. Am. Gay," I try to say as slowly and clearly as possible.

I avert my gaze to Santana who has her mouth wide open. I can't decipher what her expression means exactly but it doesn't look promising. Well, there's no going back now.

"Well, then. Why didn't you say so?! Forget Jasper, I'll introduce you to my friend, Emily!" Ashley shouts and everyone bursts out laughing. So do I.

"You should have said something earlier, we understand. It's 21st century, woman!" James says laughing. I feel pretty much happy with the outcome; everyone seems to be understanding and does not give a damn about who I like. Except for Santana. I haven't got a clue what she is thinking right now! I see her take two shots at a time and move towards the way out. I decide to follow her.

"Hey, you okay? I mean… regarding the bomb that I've just dropped," I manage to utter.

"Yeah, um, I just needed some fresh air," she responds.

There's an awkward pause, since none of us think of anything else to say.

"I think I want to go home. I don't feel well. Can you take me home?" Santana asks.

"Of course. Let's go find the car," I say and selfishly wish that she is sick because of having too much alcohol rather than the thought of me being gay.

* * *

I drive in utter silence and pray for Santana to say something positive. Or say anything, to be honest. My prayers must have been answered.

"I do appreciate that you told everyone you're gay. But weren't you supposed to tell me first? I thought _I_ was your best friend," she starts the conversation.

Could Santana be upset just because I didn't tell her first? This would make everything so much easier.

"I was afraid. Just because you're my best friend, it doesn't mean that you would be completely accepting. I know many cases when friendships were destroyed by such circumstances," I say honestly. "In fact, I don't know whether _you_ accept me the way I am now."

"I do. I'm just overwhelmed, that's it," Santana says with a sigh. "We'll remain best friends no matter what, right?" Her question takes me aback.

"I promise," I state truthfully and hope for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note** : _I'd like to thank for everyone reading this story, especially for those who followed or favourited it. I appreciate the fact that there are people who devote their time to reading this, which encourages me to go on._

 _To the very mean Guest reviewer out there : There is no need to insult anybody. Santana is definitely not straight in the story; we all know that Brittana is the endgame, no matter what! There are people who exaggerate certain aspects in order to hide the fact that they're gay or bisexual. In this case, Santana is constantly mentioning men or relationships with them. This is sort of a defence mechanism; she's trying to cope with the situation as well as she can, so we should give Santana some time. :) _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

* * *

The following week seemed normal. I could say _too normal_. After the party, we got back home, went to sleep and never talked about it. Just like that. There was no mention of me being gay and probably no change in our behaviour; we came back to merely being best friends. Oh yeah, there was a day when Ashley came over and tried to tease me while referring to the lesbian community, but that was it.

Santana avoided the subject and I wasn't sure why it bothered her so much. She claimed to be fine with me being gay and it sounded sincere. I mean, she had to be okay with this; otherwise, she would have just thrown me out without saying a word (or saying plenty of mean words). So, I never asked. I don't want to kick up a storm to no purpose.

I did, however, notice that she spent a significantly higher amount of time with me. We read together, watched TV together, played cards, hell, we even dressed together. I don't know what to think exactly, but sometimes it looks as if she's trying to make up excuses to hang out together as much as possible. There was a time when she fell asleep on my bed reading and never bothered to go back to her room, which is _more than fine,_ because I enjoy her company very much. Plus, I get to watch her sleep. Who could say no to that?

It's late in the evening and I decide to have a cup of tea before bed. I see Santana doing the same in the kitchen.

"Since you're here, pick one. Black, green, raspberry… White? We have white tea? Is it like with milk?" Santana chuckles.

"Really? I don't know how it got there," I smile.

"Your secret _girlfriend_ must've left it here because she only drinks white tea and no-one knows about it!" she deadpans.

This is the first time Santana gives some kind of a reference to my sexual identity. Should I be happy about it?

"Yes, my secret girlfriend comes here every day," I state. "And she also eats all of your gummy bears".

As the realisation hit her, Santana rushed over to her drawer only to discover that there were only a few gummy bears left. I should've eaten them all.

"You did not," she says in a threatening voice.

"I did."

I see that she's about to assault me and I run towards my room.

"Fuck," I mumble, since I feel her tugging my shirt and, instantly, I'm being pulled away from the door. Damn, she moves quickly.

"So, what now?" I challenge her laughing.

"Honey… you know what," she whispers and starts doing the only thing that I'm vulnerable to. Tickling.

"No! Stop right this second!" I burst into both tears and laughter at the same time and I know that I won't be able to take this for long.

I have to beg her to stop and, when she does, we both stumble and fall to the ground. She still has her arms wrapped around me. I take my time to cherish her touch and she doesn't seem in a hurry to move away either.

"You're such a dork," Santana says.

"Look who's talkin'," I reply.

"Brittany, I…" she discontinues speaking. Instead, she strengthens her grip around me.

We both lie in comfortable silence but I sense that there's something she can't put into words. Something she cannot say out loud. The last thing I want to do is to pressure her, so I just suggest going off to bed.

* * *

Finally, I am about to go to sleep and I hear Santana scream. I instantly come out of my room looking for her and see her panting heavily.

"What? What is it?! Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm not going back there. I swear to God, I'm not stepping my foot down there ever again."

"What? Why?"

"An enormous… Let me define the word _enormous_ for you. A very large in size, immense, gigantic _spider_ is crawling on the wall next to my bed," she says obviously terrified.

"What?! No! You're lying!" I shout, so that all the neighbours could hear my cry for help. Just in case.

"We must keep the door closed or else it'll escape and kill us both!" Santana is extremely perceptive.

The thing is that I have been immeasurably afraid of spiders since I was a little child. Someone once told me that they're very popular in the UK, so now I feel as if I'm about to have a panic attack. It's happening. Spiders are going to take over the world. And Santana and I will be the first victims of this attack.

"Let's go hide in your room," Santana suggested and I obviously conformed.

Since we didn't come up with a plan of how to get rid of the spider, we went to bed and I couldn't sleep. Maybe Ashley could save us. I wanted to promote this idea right away; however, I heard Santana's breathing change and knew that she'd fallen asleep. I was surprised at how quickly she managed to doze off considering the fright we've just suffered.

And then I hear something.

I hear her say my name.

I hear Santana practically moaning.

Now I'm in utter confusion. Are those moans expressing pain or suffering? Is she having a nightmare with me in it?

"God, yes, Brittany," she breathes, "Fuck…" I can barely make out what she's saying.

This doesn't sound as Santana in a nightmare.

Is she having a sex dream?! I suppose _Brittany_ now stands for a male name as well. Otherwise, I can't explain it. She can't possibly be dreaming of me.

All I'm left with now is tackling this issue: was there a spider in Santana's room or was it another excuse to cuddle up in my bed after all? I looked at her and felt a flicker of hope.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up and see that Santana's gone. It's 11:30 and I get frustrated because my day now is practically ruined. Yes, I'm one of those who rise and shine at 06:00 and start their day with a protein shake and a good workout. But don't blame me, I haven't slept all night. Luckily, it's Saturday.

I go into the kitchen and find her reading a newspaper. Wait, what? Since when do we have newspapers around here?

"Good morning," she smiles. "Ashley is in the paper!"

"Is she now?" I wonder what's this about.

"Yeah, she performed at one of those jazz places and someone wrote an article on that," she states. "By the way, she should be here in a few minutes."

I notice that the only thing she's wearing is her oversized shirt, which barely covers up her ass. Her hair is messy and she looks nothing but sexy. I let my eyes linger on the view.

"You should get dressed, then," I point out and do not even bother to hide my satisfaction. It looks like she is blushing now and I am very much happy about the effect I've just had on her.

I remember last night and her muffled moans, which were followed by the sound of my name. However, I decide not to mention this to her and rather find out whether she does fantasize about me on my own.

"Don't worry, I will. Feel free to keep drooling before I go and change," Santana replies and takes a sip of her coffee. What a comeback.

"Do I get to touch any of this?" I point out at her body. "The staring has become very exhausting," I say dramatically and I am curious about how much more I can push this further.

To my surprise, she takes a few steps towards me and we are facing each other.

"Please, help yourself," she breathes looking straight into my eyes and I almost melt. I'm not sure whether this is a genuine challenge or she's just messing with me. It's terrifying how the close proximity of Santana's body is enough to turn me on and the sound of her sexy voice sends shivers down my spine.

I want to kiss her so badly. Even though I told myself a million times that I wouldn't fall for any woman any time soon, this situation proves that I did. I fell hard and I haven't got a clue how to get up.

Our somewhat intimate moment is interrupted by the knocking on the door. I suppose Ashley is right on time because God knows what would've happened if she hadn't shown up.

Having put on her robe, Santana opens the door and sees that Ashley has brought company.

"Well, good afternoon, ladies, meet Emily! She's the one who wrote the splendid article," Ashley shouts out.

We greet Emily and I wish that there was no need to communicate with anyone but… Santana. How unexpected, I know.

"You must be Brittany, I've heard a lot about you, actually," Emily says.

"You have? How come?" I hope this isn't some kind of a lame set up. I remember Ashley joking about some Emily girl in the party after my coming out of the closet.

"Yeah, um… We play for the same team," Emily says and I am instantly disappointed but I try not to demonstrate my frustration.

I turn my eyes to Santana, who looks indifferent to the whole encounter. I expected to see a hint of… jealousy in her face, I guess. Maybe she _was_ just messing with me.

I observe that Emily is actually good-looking and seems nice, at least for now.

"So… you work as a journalist?" I ask in order to find out what her age could be. I think she might be a student, just as Santana is.

"Well, no, I study journalism but I have an opportunity to write for certain papers." My suspicions were confirmed. She looks very young.

"Which year?" Santana steps in the conversation.

"1st, actually," Emily answers shyly. Oh well, she's around 4 years younger than me.

"We should go out some time," I blurt out.

What am I thinking?! Not only have I broken my promise to stop falling for my friends but also I've just asked a random girl out.

"We sure should," she responds laughing. "I'll be completely crazy and suggest getting together tonight. I know a perfect place," she continues.

"Sounds amazing," I reply.

"Whoa, girls, it's getting hot in here!" Ashley interrupts.

No, it's not.

"Yeah, well, look what you've got me into," Emily says laughing.

I think I catch Santana rolling her eyes. I unconsciously smile.

I now get what happened here. I wish to forget Santana and take my mind off her by going on a date with Emily. Who am I kidding; making Santana at least slightly jealous is my key assignment here.

I guess I'll find out how stupid this strategy is tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** _Things are starting to look up, I promise!_

 _To hotdamnaya : Brittany doesn't want to hurt anybody. I believe that she's just confused and lost, so she makes an impulsive decision that the only way to find out whether Santana reciprocates her feelings is to go on a date with another girl. BTW, I like your username :D _

* * *

I can't believe I'm saying these words but

 _I am getting ready for a date_.

Sometimes I just want to punch myself in the face for making the same mistakes over and over again. Why do I try to destroy my _almost_ perfectly good life on purpose?

I'm applying some makeup when Santana marches into my room and sits down beside the table.

"I don't think you should go," she states nonchalantly. This brings out a smile in my inner self.

"Why?" I just have to ask.

"She seems like an immature, annoying paparazzi."

"I think she's worth going out with. I like her," I say even though I might be lying to myself.

"So what? I still don't think you should waste your time on her," Santana states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Santana… Look at you acting all jealous," I smirk.

"I am not jealous!" she responds raising her voice. "I'm just performing my best friend duty and I don't want you wasting your time on irrelevant matters." Again, Santana is obviously very perceptive.

"I never waste my time," I pretend to be slightly offended.

"Whatever," Santana growled and left the room.

* * *

I am about to leave when Santana comes up to me and mumbles something quietly.

"Could you speak up?" I swear I didn't hear a thing.

She clears her throat and, finally, admits it.

"I _am_ jealous."

I do nothing except stare at her with a shocked expression.

"Of you… As a friend, of course." I knew this would've been too good. "I mean, if you get a girlfriend, you'll become best friends with her and blah blah, you two will hang out all the time and you'll be always busy to spend time with me and you'll ignore me and stop telling me things and, eventually, you'll move in with her and leave me here to die alone."

I am suspicious of her explanation. That's what she's afraid of?

"Don't be so dramatic, Santana. None of those things can happen. Because you're my best friend and I love you," I tried to sound as sincere as I could.

"Yeah," she says very quietly to herself. There is a pause before she continues to speak. "You, too." I'm relieved because she said it back. "Have fun."

"I will. See ya," I say and close the door behind me.

Finally, I get to my car and start the engine. However, my heart aches and I'm not so sure anymore whether I should go.

What I am completely unaware of is that, just after I'd left, Santana immediately burst into tears.

* * *

I meet Emily in some kind of a café, which I've never heard of, and I am the opposite of excited.

"Hey, you made it!" Emily waves.

"Hi, yeah, although I had trouble finding this place," I really did.

We sit down and start talking. I love coffee, I'm crazy about different types of it and, as it turns out, I have the opportunity to taste a whole lot of them now!

I have to admit, having a conversation with Emily isn't so bad. She seems as a very aspiring young woman.

And that's the thing. I see her only as a smart, friendly and interesting person, whom you could meet up with to discuss your life over a cup of coffee. Maybe this is because my head is preoccupied with the thoughts of Santana and nothing else.

Nothing has even happened between us but I am convinced that I am not the only one who feels the growing tension in the air. We exchange awkward looks when we stare at each other for too long, we _accidentally_ touch each other when we reach for stuff on the cupboard and we somehow end up sitting dangerously close while watching a movie. Plus, the way she admitted to being jealous today...

And here I am, on a date with a beautiful girl, thinking of my best friend in a not so innocent way. I stopped paying attention to what Emily is saying a while ago.

"Listen, Emily," I interrupt her college story. At least, that's what I think it was. "I can't do this. This is extremely unfair to you… You're an amazing person; I can definitely say this even though we've been talking for a very short period of time."

"Okay…" She seems confused but wants me to continue.

"I don't know how to explain this. I'm not looking for anything serious right now, I just want to take a break, you know." This is so cliché, oh god.

"Isn't this all because of that Santana girl? Your flatmate?" Emily responds.

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh, come on, it's all written over your faces. I can't believe Ashley is so oblivious to this. The way you look at each other, it's evident that _something_ 's going on."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you into this," I sincerely apologise.

"It's fine, don't worry. But I just think you should talk to her. I've been in this sort of situation myself."

We parted ways on good terms and we promised to catch up some time.

I'm now driving back home and I hope that Santana will be there. There are things that I want to tell her from the bottom of my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

I enter our flat and lock the door. Santana's keys are next to the mirror, which means that she's at home. My heart starts racing.

I step into the living room to discover Santana dozed off on the couch. She must've fallen asleep while watching a movie and eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's. She has her mouth open, which immediately makes me chuckle. I am mesmerized by her cuteness.

I don't want the TV noises to wake her up, so I search for the remote. In the process, I catch a glimpse of what she'd been watching.

 _I Can't Think Straight._ Out of all the movies in the world, she chose to watch this one. With my eyes focused on Lisa Ray, I shake my head in disbelief.

I'm reaching for the remote when my arm knocks off a glass of water.

"Oh my god," I start panicking because if Santana's laptop gets damaged, my days are definitely over. I manage to pick it up before the liquid spreads all over the table and I am presented with an image of Santana's Google search bar.

I almost laughed at what it said.

 _Lesbian-themed movies imdb list._

This obviously helps me put the pieces together. Santana was jealous and she is undoubtedly curious about how lesbian relationships work. Watching such kind of movies was also my way of getting familiar with the idea. If you know what I mean.

I sit down next to her and cup her face with my hand. She leans into my touch and I do not intend to break the contact.

"Cold…" she mumbles. "Your hands are cold."

She finally opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Sorry," I say refusing to detach my hand. Sleepy Santana is gorgeous Santana.

"How was your date?" she wonders. Her gaze seems to be full of warmth and love. But I cannot overlook a hint of sadness either.

"Irrelevant," I whisper and it's so silent in here that I can hear her breathing become quicker.

And this is the exact moment when I close the distance between us. This is the first kiss that Santana and I share. If this isn't the most outstanding experience in the world, I don't know what is.

I can tell that Santana was caught off guard. I thank god that there is no need for me to pull away because she quickly responds parting her lips. I lean deeper into the kiss and I am met by the wetness of her tongue, sliding across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I grant her access and our tongues meet halfway, which elicits a moan from Santana. The sensation practically sends me over the edge, so I suck on her tongue. Hard.

I got worried that I overstepped my boundaries because Santana broke the kiss.

I was wrong.

She finally gets up and climbs on top of me. Our lips reconnect at the speed of light and she thrusts her tongue into my mouth causing me to moan loudly and claw at her back. I hear her whimper at my most likely painful touch and I cannot believe how turned on I am. It's almost unbearable.

The kisses became rougher, more passionate, even aggressive; it's almost as if we've been holding back for too long and we are given only one chance to get out of control before the world ends. At this point, I wouldn't even care if anything happened because her body is firmly pressed against mine while we're lost in each other's presence.

I cannot take this anymore and lift us both off the couch. I carry her towards my room and silently take pride in myself for all the strength exercises that I'd done. I knew they would come in useful someday.

"Fuck, Britt," she breathes out. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Me, too," I reply and I am surprised at how husky my voice sounds.

I gently put her down and give her a quick kiss before I lower my head to suck on her pulse point. She doesn't seem to mind because a deep moan escapes her mouth. The next thing I know she's trying to roll us over so that she's on top of me. It turns out we are so oblivious to our surroundings that I end up falling off the bed bringing Santana down with me.

"Owwww!" I groan. Fuck, that was one hell of a landing.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Santana asks concerned before getting off of me.

"Yeah, I just hit my arm pretty bad," I whine.

We exchange looks and finally have a chance to realise what we've just done. Eventually, I start grinning at this ridiculous situation, which made Santana laugh heartily.

"What an ingenious way of closing our dirty makeout session," her face beams.

"Well, yes, indeed. I just hope the next one won't have the same ending," I chuckle.

"So… there's going to be a next time?" she asks timidly.

I sigh before answering her question.

"I can't be your experiment, Santana," I reply cheerlessly. "I've been down this road already; I can't go through this again."

She doesn't say anything for a while. I can see that she's seriously contemplating something.

"You're not," she states. "You can't be. Our relationship is _not_ something I could throw away carelessly. It's just…" she stops for a moment. "I don't know what's going on. I have no idea what this means. I've never felt anything like this for another person, not to mention my female best friend. I'm so scared, Brittany. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to open up to you but I couldn't bring myself to accept it," I see a tear slowly roll down her cheek.

It breaks my heart to see her cry and there's nothing more I can do except to fold her into my arms as tightly as possible but, unfortunately, I fail since my attempt to get up is followed by a terrible pain shooting up my arm.

"It's okay. I'm here for you. Together we can overthrow anything that stands in our way. Anything."

A small smile flickered across her face. I swear I'd do anything to make this girl happy.

"You're in pain, my lady," she says in a chivalrous manner, helping me get up, which makes me giggle. This is exactly what I love about her. "We can talk later." I am happy that she provided me with some kind of reassurance.

It's getting late, so Santana gives me some pain medication and we get under the covers in my bed. She puts her arms around me and I squeeze her hand in appreciation. Her embrace causes me to feel pleasant warmth spread through my body.

"I'll never let you go, Britt," Santana whispers softly and I drift off to sleep in no time.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I am what I am_**

 ** _I am my own special creation_**

 ** _So come take a look_**

 ** _Give me the hook or the ovation_**

"Nooooooooo….. Arrrrgh!" Santana growls. "I cannot believe that someone has enough courage to disrupt my precious sleep before sunrise!"

I open my eyes and glance at the clock. It says 10:19. Santana excels at exaggerating.

Her phone won't stop ringing, so she finally lets go of the pillow and answers the call. I wish it had rung just for a little bit longer since this is one of my favourite songs. Oh, and I set it as Santana's ringtone while she was having a shower. She wasn't exactly amused afterwards but she still hasn't changed it, so I assume she is secretly fond of it. Score.

"Whoever this is, I will make sure…" she starts off.

I might have mentioned that sleepy Santana is cute.

Not in the mornings, obviously.

"Are you serious?!" she exclaims. I wonder who's calling.

She turns around in order to face me and mouths _hey_ with a charming smile. Nah, forget what I said, she is cute at any time of the day.

"Okay, you do that. But… just give me at least an hour to get up. Yes, because it takes me an hour to get out of bed. Yes, Ashley, an hour!" she hangs up the phone.

"I totally don't need an hour to get up," she now says to me. "I need an extra hour to do this…" She plants a gentle kiss on my cheek. "And this…" She proceeds to kiss the tip of my nose. "And definitely this." I finally feel her soft lips pressed against mine. Somehow my hand goes straight to Santana's hips. And somehow her leg slips right between mine, which results in an involuntarily moan escaping my mouth. She wraps her hands around my neck and deepens the kiss and I can't help but notice the arousal pooling between my legs. I want her so much, it almost hurts. We're barely doing anything. It's ridiculous.

I run the risk of going slightly too far and cradle her breast. It's… oh, fuck. She lets out a deep moan of pleasure and goes ahead to suck on my neck and, given the pressure of it, I'm sure it'll leave a mark but I couldn't care less.

My other hand is now tangled in her dark locks and she suddenly breaks the contact.

"Wait, how's your arm?" she inquires. This is the moment she decides to ask about my arm? For a second, I even forgot that there had to be something wrong with it.

"Uh… Fine, I don't know. Yes, fine, I guess," I say obviously flustered.

"Great… Because I want you to be able to carry me all the time," she says before giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "Just like yesterday." I suppose she doesn't want to rush things, which is more than fine with me. As long as I have her by my side, it's already heaven on earth.

We lie in comfortable silence for a while.

"So, was that Ashley on the phone?" I finally have a chance to ask.

"Yes! James asked her to marry him!" she declares.

"What? Really?!" I guess getting our mack on is more important to Santana than announcing such great news first. I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Yeah, and she's going to be here soon to tell us all about it."

"We should throw her a party or something," I suggest.

"Of course, that's inevitable." Santana sure wouldn't miss a chance to party. "Uh, Brittany," she says with her eyes focused on my neck.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What? Is there a spider somewhere?" I'm about to panic. Whenever someone stops speaking and draws their attention to a particular spot, I imagine they're going to tell me to stay still because there is a fucking spider on my shoulder or something. Damn it, I can't stand it when it happens.

"No, god no," she laughs at my spontaneous reaction. "There is, however, a very beautiful, sophisticated and shiny hickey flourishing on your neck," she smirks.

I make sure that I give her the best _are you serious_ expression I can.

"Wait, what am I supposed to tell Ashley?!" I say getting out of bed to look in the mirror.

"Fuck, she's going to think Emily gave it to you," she sighs and her face drops.

"Hey…" I kiss her tenderly. "I'll cover it up and no-one has to find out anything just yet," I do my best to encourage her.

"Okay. Don't get mad… I just…I'm not ready yet," she admits and I understand her better than anyone else could.

"I'm not mad or upset. I promise," I reassure her.

* * *

Finally, we are successful in accomplishing our mission to get out of bed and brush some things up. I have a quick shower and stand up in front of the mirror. I observe the mark that Santana left on my neck and smile at the memory of being able to feel her so close to me.

I open my wardrobe and look for something that could cover up my neck. All I can find is… a rainbow coloured winter scarf. It's very appropriate in this context.

I enter Santana's room wearing my precious scarf.

"How's that for a disguise?" This cracks her up immediately.

"Where did you even get that?" she teases me.

"I got it last year when I was feeling down. I dunno, the variety of colours made me cheer up."

She comes up to me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"That's very cute but… How about I find you something… Less conspicuous," she proposes.

We've got very little time to search for an alternative since we hear loud knocking on the door.

"Here, put this on," Santana says and rushes to let Ashley in.

"Hey, guys!" Ashley says very cheerfully.

"Congrats, Ash! I'm so glad for you," I join Santana in the living room and give Ashley a hug.

"Thanks," she replies and takes a better look at me. "Since when do you wear winter scarves indoors?"

I cough awkwardly several times.

"I have a sore throat," I lie shamelessly. What? I had to quickly come up with something on my own.

I can see that Santana's trying to withhold a smirk. Oh, baby. He who laughs last, laughs longest.

"I hope you get well soon, because…" She pauses to keep us in suspense. "We are going away for the weekend to celebrate my last days of freedom!"

"Nooooo wayyyy," Santana exclaims throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes, way! James' sister came back and organised everything. There'll be a five star hotel, a live band performance and lots of clubbing and dancing till we die!" Ashley adds.

Now that I try to think of what this means, I realise a few things. Santana and I will probably have a chance to dance with each other in the dark. That's hot. In addition, we will most likely be sharing a hotel room together. That's… even hotter.

I can feel the excitement building up. Santana must be probably thinking the exact same thing because I notice her bite her lip seductively with her eyes focused on my devilish smirk.

I can't wait for it to begin.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _The song mentioned at the beginning of the chapter is **Gloria Gaynor - I Am What I Am**. That's one of my favourites, so, my bad, lol :D _


	10. Chapter 10

During the weekend, I got used to waking up a little bit (approximately, 4 hours) later than usual, which lead to me being a few minutes late for work on Monday morning. I blame the traffic, though. Oh, and I left Santana very busy with snoozing her alarm every five minutes, so I have huge doubts about whether she made it to her morning lecture or not.

She didn't.

The whole week was passing extremely slowly and I'm perfectly aware of the reasons behind this.

I had to work like crazy these past few days because of the increased number of hearings I had to attend. Plus, one of my colleagues got really ill and I had to take over his cases because it looks like I'm the only one who is able to cope with such a huge amount of information. I'm not sure if I should be happy with the fact that other people trust me with heavy responsibilities or be infuriated because they might simply be seeking to take advantage of me.

And when I'd get home, I wouldn't even have a chance to spend enough time with Santana because she was supposed to complete a bunch of projects for two separate classes.

Which now brings us to Friday, the moment when I'm standing in front of our flat, desperately looking for my keys. I survived. I've worked two shifts this week and there's no need for me to go to work the following Monday. A week's holiday, here I come!

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday… Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend," I start singing, already inside.

"Ewww, no, Britt," Santana scowls at my choice of the song. "Although… I'd love to go down on you," she whispers and puts my earlobe between her teeth.

"The song… It says… Get down. It says _get_ down," I blush at the sudden contact.

"Oh… In that case, never mind," she says teasingly and moves towards her room.

Santana and I haven't had sex yet. It's alright because I don't want to pressure her into doing anything she's not ready for. But every time we kiss, we end up practically grinding each other and I have never been so sexually frustrated before. Those sex references don't help the situation either.

Therefore, I march into her room where she's carefully selecting clothes that should be packed for Ashley's festive getaway.

"Did you mean that?" I inquire.

"Mean what?"

" _Do_ you…" I pause briefly. " _Do_ you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes." I swear it didn't take a single second for her to answer that question. That's good, right?

"But I don't want to do it, as in _let's just get it over with_ way. I guess I've never taken sex seriously. So, now I want for it to be special because… it's with you," she continues somewhat shyly.

I walk up to her and take her hand into mine, lacing our fingers.

"And I'll do everything to make it perfect," I promise her.

* * *

"You gotta fight! For your right! To paaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrty!" Everyone in the car screams their heads off while listening to the Beastie Boys.

Obviously, I'm the designated driver. I now pull up in the parking lot in front of the hotel.

"I'm so excited!" Ashley squeaks clapping her hands.

Our party squad consists of two more people. Quinn, who is Ashley's sister, and… Emily. Yes, the same Emily I went on a date with. You should've seen Santana's face when they met in the car. Apparently, after the publication of the article, Ashley became great friends with her. Personally, I don't mind her presence, she's actually pretty cool. She helped me realise something important and I'm grateful for that. Oh yeah, tell that to Santana who still hasn't fully registered that I've fallen head over heels for her.

So, Quinn checks us all in and leaves the registration desk.

"I booked two separate rooms, one with two double sized beds and the other with one double sized bed. Therefore, someone has to separate from the group and take the latter."

"We'll take it," Santana and I say simultaneously.

Emily lets out a half supressed laugh.

"What's so funny?" Santana asks, obviously annoyed with her.

"Nothing," Emily responds, as if indifferent to the whole situation.

"How about we just transfer our stuff to our rooms and get something to eat?" I'm the one to break the awkward silence.

* * *

I have to say that the dinner went well. It would've been completely uneventful if Santana hadn't slipped her hand under the table and started stroking my thigh, being dangerously close to my center. What can I say… Now I'm stuck being wet for the whole evening.

I suppose our evening is about to reach its peak because, eventually, we ended up in some kind of a night club, whose name I didn't even catch, but for me, it's just the beginning of it. Instead of merely watching the girls take an infinite number of shots, I can now lose myself in loud music and dance my heart out.

I have no idea where the girls went, so I get a coke and observe the atmosphere. I finally see Santana coming my way with a smirk on her face. I can tell that she's slightly drunk as she suddenly grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the dancefloor.

"I want to dance with you," she whispers into my ear. "Like there's nobody watching," she adds and we start dancing to the music.

I eye Santana up, appreciating every inch of her body. Her eyes meet mine and she pulls me closer to her.

"I want to feel you close to me," she murmurs, wrapping her hands around my waist. She buries her head into my neck and our movements become slower.

"Closer," she breathes and I feel her hot breath tickle my ear. I turn around so that my back is now grinding into her front. I am very pleased with my decision because her boobs are firmly pressed to my back and, if that isn't enough to make my center a throbbing hell, her biting my neck is. I moan loudly and I can sense that Santana is satisfied with my reaction. Her hands are roaming all over my body and I just cling to her hips as if my life depended on it. This whole situation is driving me crazy, as I feel sticky arousal shoot through my body.

A pesky tapping on my shoulder suddenly brings me back to reality.

"Mooore drinks!" Ashley and Quinn shout out and Santana takes a few shots.

"I'll be right back," I tell Santana and head towards the bathroom.

I stand in front of the mirror and take a few deep breaths. I calm myself down and decide I should go back. On my way to our table, I run into Emily.

"Oh, hey, enjoying the night?" she inquires.

"Yeah, a lot, actually. And you?" I respond with a smile.

"I could see that," she laughs. "Me, too. They see me drinkin', they hatin'!" she says, making ridiculous dance moves. I laugh at them.

"You," I suddenly hear Santana's voice. "I don't like you," she addresses Emily. "You want my girl and now you're trying to take her away from me!"

"Santana…" I try to stop her. She ignores me.

"Listen, you dwarf," she goes on. "If you ever get your hands on _my_ Brittany, I'll go Lima Heights on you!"

I see that she's about to assault Emily and I manage to catch her before she does.

"Okay, let's go, Snix," I drag her away and mouth _sorry_ to Emily who nods in understanding.

I drive us back to the hotel, since Santana obviously had too much to drink. The others decided to stay at the club and promised to get a taxi.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, as we step into our room. To be honest, I think Santana being jealous was cute. She said I was _hers_. A drunken mind speaks a sober heart, right?

"It's fine, don't worry about that now," I plant a small kiss on her forehead. "Let's go get you to bed."

I throw a blanket on her and she gives me a warm smile.

"This reminds me of the time we hid in your room because of the spider attack. You sat next to me just like that," she says quietly.

"Oh, believe me, I remember that night," I let out a soft giggle.

I notice that Santana can barely keep her eyes open.

"I made it all up so that I could share a bed with you," she admits.

"And dream of me. I know," I respond but she'd already fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Two songs were mentioned in this chapter:_

 _Rebecca Black - Friday_

 _Beastie Boys - Fight For Your Right_

 _Oh, and, in the previous chapter, I forgot to thank you for your kind words. So, thank you! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after was rather interesting, I would say. It turns out that Ashley got so drunk she could barely walk or even talk. Santana had a massive hangover and I kept teasing her about it. And the best part is… Quinn and Emily made out that night. It seems that love is in the air.

Or not so much. The ride home is actually kind of awkward.

"So… What a weekend, huh," Quinn breaks the silence.

"Yeah… Very eventful," Emily quietly agrees. Again, everyone lapses into an awkward silence.

"Come on… Am I the only one straight here?" Ashley asks out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" Santana joins the conversation.

"You can make fun of me for getting wasted, as much as you want, but I saw everything," she retorts. "Everything," she adds emphatically.

"We don't know what you mean," Quinn responds.

"Is that so? I saw Brittany and Santana practically having sex on the dancefloor, while you ladies were very busy petting each other," she now draws her attention to Quinn and Emily.

We all just sit there awkwardly. Wow, she does see everything.

"Fine. We made out, why is it such a big deal?" Quinn asks.

"It's not, damn it! That's the thing, it seems that you don't trust me with this kind of info or something. You can't even talk about it in front of me," Ashley says angrily. "And that goes for you, too, lovebirds in the front," she is now referring to Santana and me.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry, I didn't want to say anything just yet," Santana confesses. "Brittany and I… We… We have something going on," she mumbles and I realise that we haven't got to discussing the status of our relationship.

"Does it look like I'd care if you were straight or gay, or whatever?" Ashley asks.

"No… I don't know, all of this is very confusing," Santana responds.

"Well, I don't. I just wish for everyone to be happy," she says, as if disappointed.

"Don't be mad, Ash," Quinn gives a hug to her sister. "We can tell you everything. In very explicit detail."

"Ewww, no," Ashley scowls and all of us laugh. The awkwardness is gone, just like that.

"So, whose place should I head to first?" I ask in order to know what the plan is.

* * *

Santana and I drop the girls off at Ashley's and finally enter our building. While we are waiting for the elevator, Santana starts staring at me. It makes me feel weird.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I wonder.

"I'm horny," she states nonchalantly.

"Oh," I can't think of anything else to say. I would, however, love to say something like _let's do it_ but I'm not sure whether this would be appropriate.

We step into the elevator and I feel the air become hot and thick. We're just standing there without even looking at each other and, for an unknown reason, I get nervous. My palms are getting sweaty and the dead silence is a complete torture.

At last, we get to the right floor and I grab my keys. I have trouble unlocking the door because my hands are trembling. I know Santana is watching me carefully and this makes it even a more difficult task. Eventually, I succeed and we get in our place. For a moment, it seems that time stands still and neither of us moves. Ultimately, our eyes meet.

All I can register right now is that our lips crash forcefully and every single stupid fear goes out the window. She pushes me up against the wall and my back hits it pretty hard, which causes me to let out an involuntarily moan, experiencing both pain and pleasure.

"I want you, Brittany," she breathes before throwing her arms around my neck. "I don't care when, where or how we do it, for that matter," she says looking straight into my eyes. "As long as I'm with you."

Instead of saying anything, I pull her in for a passionate kiss, which elicits a loud moan from her. I reach for the back of her legs and lift her up, now assaulting her neck. I suck hard on it and I feel Santana strengthen her grip around my body. We manage to arrive at my bed and I put her down, not breaking our kiss. I land on top of her and she pulls my shirt off, so I immediately realise that there are definitely too much clothes around here.

"I don't like any kind of clothing," I blurt out and move on to slide Santana's jeans off her legs. I use the opportunity to get rid of my mine as well.

"It seems that we have much in common," she responds, tossing her tank top somewhere across the room.

I get back on top of her and she quickly unclasps my bra.

"Wow," she looks stunned and I smirk at her reaction.

"I want you completely naked," I say and it comes off as more of a demand rather than a request, so we take the rest of our underwear off.

"You're so beautiful, Britt," she tells me and I press my body against hers. I feel her arousal straight away on my lower stomach and, I swear to god, I might as well explode.

Our lips meet again and, this time, Santana bites my lower lip hard, so I slip my tongue into her mouth and I cannot get enough of her.

"Touch me," she breathes between our kisses. "I… I just can't take it anymore."

So, I obey and slip my hand between our bodies and start stroking her immensely wet center as I take her hardened nipple into my mouth. We both moan embarrassingly because it feels like heaven.

"Do it," she says huskily and I know exactly what she means.

I slowly slide two fingers into her and start pulling out and pushing back in, falling into a steady rhythm. She instantly arches her back and moans desperately.

"Fuck…" she murmurs and I go on with the decision to thrust my fingers faster. I'm satisfied with myself because it looks like that's exactly what she needs.

"Don't stop," she dictates. I wouldn't even dream of it. She shuts her eyes and firmly digs her fingers into my back, tilting her head slightly.

Seeing her like this almost makes me come but I want at least some kind of friction. No, I'm in desperate _need_ for any kind of friction. So, I straddle her leg and start grinding into it and I swear I'm on the verge of losing it.

I thrust my fingers even faster with my palm rubbing against her clit and her moans become more frantic.

"I'm so close," she whispers and I can't even make myself utter a single word until I hear her scream my name. I curl my fingers inside of her and she shudders uncontrollably.

"Fuck!" I manage to let out and I also feel a wave of tingling pleasure go down my body.

I pull my fingers out and roll off of her because the earth shattering orgasm simply took away all my strength.

"Brittany, that was…" she just stops speaking.

"I know," I say taking a deep breath.

I take her hand into mine and we lie next to each other for a while in comfortable silence. That is until my stomach growls loudly. I almost feel embarrassed but Santana immediately lets out a giggle.

"I'm so hungry," I complain desperately. "Sex always makes me hungry. And sleepy," I admit.

"Yeah, so am I. Let's go find something," Santana suggests and we throw back some clothes on because it's getting cold.

We open the fridge and our faces become all scrunched up. There is some peanut butter left and a jar of pickles. That's it.

"I'll take the peanut butter and you get the pickles," Santana states and I elbow her playfully.

"Why do I have to take the pickles?"

"I don't know, you're the one always buying them," she shrugs.

We sit down and try to think of something. Obviously, pickles and peanut butter do not mix.

"What about your secret gummy bear stash?"

"Brittany, I _do not_ have a secret gummy bear stash. You know exactly where I keep them and you're the one who eats all of them without asking."

"I'm so terribly hungry that I could write a poem about that," I say honestly.

"Really? And how would it start?" Santana wonders.

"I want food, I want kisses. Those are things that Brittany misses. I can see that there's no food. Maybe I should squeeze your boob," I recite proudly.

"Oh my god, Britt," Santana laughs wholeheartedly. "I knew there was a reason for me falling in love with you."

It takes me a few seconds to realise what Santana has just said. She _loves_ me.

"I… Um…" she stutters and I know exactly how to respond to it. I don't even need time to think about it. I've never been so sure about anything in my life.

I come up to her and cup her face in my hands, with our eyes locked.

"I'm in love with you, too," I tell her and nothing else seems to matter.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _So, yeah, this was a tough one for me to write. I just hope I didn't do too badly. :D_


	12. Chapter 12

It's Monday and I don't know what to do. I honestly did not expect for such a day to dawn any time soon.

I don't have to go to work this week, I've already completed my workout for the day, I've cleaned the whole flat, including Santana's room, I even ordered us a new blender because the old one stopped working and neither of us got around to doing something about it. Oh yeah, and Santana is stuck at university for the day. I am bored to death.

Now that I come to think of it, I spend all my free time doing something with Santana. We're always together, except for when I have to work and she has to attend lectures, of course. I got so used to being with her that seeing Santana, after we've spent some time apart, is the highlight of my day.

So, I'm lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling, and wondering what it is I could do next. I remember that Santana went to the store yesterday to get us some food because the peanut butter and the pickles had not managed to find their way into our bellies.

This means only one thing. Santana has supplemented her gummy bear stash.

I open the lucky drawer and clap enthusiastically. I was right. I see a bunch of different, colourful packs, which, I'm sure, vary in taste. I take my time to rummage through them.

I notice a pack with a card attached to it. Weird.

I open it and I have to do a double take when I read through it.

 _Brittany,_

 _I've already told you that I do not have a secret stash of gummy bears. And I never will. I keep adding them to this exact drawer, even though I know that you'll eat the majority of them. Just like you were going to now. You know why that is? That's because I love you. I'm madly in love with you._

 _So, Brittany S. Pierce, will you be my girlfriend?_

I'm smiling like an idiot and there are no words to describe how amazing I feel. I immediately grab my phone and text Santana.

 ** _Sent_** _: Yes, Santana. I will be your girlfriend. :P_

I open up a pack of my precious gummy bears and start nibbling them, while I wait for her to text me back. I hear my phone buzz in a minute or so. She's definitely not paying attention to her lectures.

 ** _Inbox_** _: Wow, that was quick. I did not expect for you to steal my gummy bears the moment I'd put them in the drawer. I thought you had the decency to wait for like at least a day…_

I giggle at her response. She shouldn't underestimate my powers.

 ** _Sent_** _: And I love you, too, baby._

Maybe I should think of a funny nickname for her. For example, I could call her _my gummy bear_. She'd kill me for that, though.

 ** _Inbox_** _: I want to kiss you right now. A lot. And a small peck is not what I have in mind._

Even the thought of making out with Santana gets me going. Huh.

 ** _Sent:_** _You should focus on your lectures more. But, yeah… I'd love to feel your tongue in my mouth now. A lot._

Two can play this game. I lie down on the couch and get comfortable.

 ** _Inbox_** _: Wanky._

I'm about to reply but I get another message.

 ** _Inbox_** _: What are you wearing right now?_

I look at myself and sigh. Well, I shouldn't lie, should I?

 ** _Sent_** _: A pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top._

I can imagine Santana rolling her eyes now, which makes me laugh.

 ** _Inbox_** _: Wow, Britt. You could be the master of sexting._

She definitely rolled her eyes.

 ** _Sent_** _: Yeah, I know, but... Underneath the tank top, my hardened nipples are desperately waiting for your touch._

She doesn't respond right away, so I suppose her lecturer noticed her texting or something. I start dreaming about our first time. After a while, I get a reply.

 ** _Inbox_** _: Omg, I broke my phone!_

Well, that escalated quickly.

 ** _Sent_** _: What? How?_

 ** _Inbox_** _: I read your text and it distracted me so much that I dropped my phone and the screen just cracked!_ _:(_ _Oh, and on top of that, everyone laughed at me. Shit, the old man is giving me a death glare, text u later_

That's obviously not good. IPhones are ridiculously expensive. I hope it can be repaired or something.

Since it's already late in the afternoon, I decide I should go outside and clear my head. As I'm walking down the street, I think about how far Santana and I have come. From becoming best friends to building up a romantic relationship. If someone had told me this would happen before I came to this place, I would've accused them of being insane. But I feel like… Santana is my soulmate. She's everything I could wish for and I hope she's in this with me for the long haul.

I change my mind and decide to stop by the coffee shop. I can't get the chocolate latte out of my head. Also, I make a mental note to bring Santana here with me sometime soon.

Or, maybe, not.

I notice Emily, who is sitting at one of the tables by the window. I feel I should say hi.

"Look who's here," I say coming up to her table.

"Oh, hi, Brittany. What a surprise! How've you been doing?"

"Amazing, actually. Things are really working out for me," I respond with a smile. "What about you?"

"Exactly the same," she replies. "But… Bear in mind that I'm not supposed to tell anyone why that is just yet."

"Hold on a sec," I mumble and go get my latte that I've been thinking about all day.

I come back and take a seat next to her.

"Spill," I demand.

"Okay, well… I've been sort of dating Quinn since we met at Ashley's party."

"Are you serious?! I sooo knew this was going to grow into something more," I say very enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but we didn't want to tell anyone before both of us knew that this was a serious thing," she admits. "But I guess… It _has_ become serious."

"I'm so happy for you, guys!"

"And I suppose I should be happy for you and Santana," she observes with a smirk on her face.

"Just so you know, I'm so sorry for Santana's outburst at the party. She should've apologised. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, well, I get why she's upset with me. So, no worries," Emily reassures me. "Have you two made it official?"

"Interesting of you to ask," I laugh. "She's asked me to be her girlfriend this morning," I say, grinning like a fool.

"Congrats! I knew things were going to work out. I can anticipate the future. I'm like a witch or something," she shrugs.

Suddenly, I feel my phone buzz. I take a look at it and see that Santana's texted me.

 ** _Inbox_** _: I'm gonna skip the last lecture. I think my brain's just stopped working, lol. I'll be home in about 30 mins :P_

 ** _Sent_** _: Okay, can't wait to see you!_

"I'm sorry but I've got to go," I tell Emily. "I hope we can catch up some more next time," I suggest.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Take care!"

"You, too," I say and finally head home.

It doesn't take me long to get back and I see that Santana's not here yet. I decide I should start making dinner, so I go straight into the kitchen.

I suddenly hear someone slam the door very hard. That must be Santana.

She enters the kitchen, boiling with rage.

"Fuck, I cannot believe this. Shit," she starts off. "Brittany, there's something I have to tell you."

"That can't be good." She's not going to break up with me already, is she?

"We have to move out. And we only have two days for that."


	13. Chapter 13

"What?" I manage to say dumbfounded.

"On my way home…" she pauses briefly. "The owner of this place called and told me that the flat has to be abandoned by Wednesday night, which is the day after tomorrow."

"I don't get it. The lease should grant us at least a month to find a new decent place," I try to reason with her.

"You see, the thing is… There is no lease," she says timidly.

"What do you mean there's no lease?"

"I hadn't signed one," she responds, as if I should've realised this the moment I'd moved in here.

"How could you have not signed a lease? You're about to become a lawyer, for god's sake!" I shout with the anger rising in my voice.

"Well, excuse me, _Mrs Perfect: I do everything right_ , I made a mistake, what am I supposed to do now, kill myself?" she retorts mockingly. Her ironic tone drives me up the wall.

"Oh my god, Santana, did it never occur to you, at least once, to mention this to me? That we could get kicked out any fucking moment?!" I say obviously raging.

"I know the owner personally, he let me stay here when I had nowhere to go, as long as I paid rent, which wasn't that high, so we just made an agreement," she gives some sort of an explanation. "Everything was just fine until my dad cut me off and I couldn't cover the rent by myself and, then, Ashley told me she knows someone who's desperately searching for a flat… Which brings us to you moving in here."

"Fine. If you know this owner _personally_ , why can't you ask him to give us at least two weeks or something?"

She averts her eyes from my face and holds her tongue.

"Santana," I insist on getting an answer.

"Because… He's my ex-boyfriend," she tells me this so quietly I can barely make out what she's said.

"What the fuck! What. The. Fuck, Santana," I yell, losing my temper. "We live under your ex-boyfriend's roof and you never bothered to mention this to me." I just sit down on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she apologises and kneels beside me, trying to get a hold of my hand.

"Don't," I growl and move away from her.

"We'll find a new place, I promise," she says reassuringly and I turn my gaze on her.

"I'm sure we will but that's not my primary concern, if you must know," I say with my voice coming out a little bit softer than before.

I take a deep breath before I continue.

"Shit happens, there are plenty of other places to live in, well, at least a few that we can afford. It's the fact that you're somehow dependent on and related to your ex-boyfriend that bothers me," I state with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Brittany, I don't care about him anymore," she replies. "You just have to understand that the last thing I expected was to fall in love with a _girl_ whom I was going to share a flat with. So, at the time, it just didn't come up, that's it." I listen to her soft voice and wonder how long I could actually stay mad at her.

She scoots closer to me and, this time, I do not resist her touch. Even though I still feel disgruntled, I can't make myself push her away again.

"I love _you_ , Brittany," she whispers softly. "And nobody has the power to change that because we belong together," she goes on, planting a small kiss on my hand. "And I know that because no-one has ever made me feel like this before, Britt. You've made me understand the concept of love."

I just sit there with my eyes focused on hers.

"Please say something," she begs.

"I love you, too, Santana," I breathe before capturing her lips with mine. "And I don't like fighting… Or withholding information, for that matter," I state firmly.

"Neither do I… Listen, how about we come up with a special word that one of us could say before things got out of hand in our future fights… If there are any, of course," she suggests and I give her a suspicious look. "That way, instead of being caught up in pure anger, we could take a moment to remember why we fell in love in the first place."

"Okay…" I trail off. I guess it's not such a bad idea. Both of us tend to make very impulsive decisions or say things that we do not actually mean. "Unicorns!"

"You want the word to be _unicorns_?" she asks with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well, yeah, the world of the unicorns is colourful, peaceful and happy, and in the process of fighting, we wish for it to stop and come back to being happy."

"Um… I guess that makes sense," she lets out a giggle. "Unicorns it is," she smiles and squeezes my hand in confirmation.

* * *

We decided that we shouldn't waste any more time and started going through the ads.

"How about this one?" Santana asks and points to the ad of a two bedroom flat.

"Looks great… But isn't this a little out of our price range?"

"The rent is too damn high everywhere…" she sighs deeply.

"I was thinking…" I pause because I try to organise my thoughts properly. "Why don't we look for a single bedroom flat? It would be cheaper and, you know, it would mean us living together. _Together, together_ … Like, for real. In the same bedroom. Or not, just forget it," I ramble.

"You're way too cute when you're nervous about something," she lets out a soft laugh.

I feel her soft lips gently press against mine and I smile into the kiss.

"I'm not nervous," I mumble and bite her lower lip playfully.

"If you say so," she says before sticking her tongue out. "And yes, we should definitely move in together officially."

Her response makes me both happy and lost in thought.

"Santana, do you really see yourself with me in the distant future?"

"I couldn't even imagine my future without you in it," she replies and I feel my heart fill up with genuine warmth.

* * *

 **Author's note** : I feel kind of weird now saying this but I can't continue writing this story. I expected for it to be much longer, it's just... My girlfriend and I have just broken up and my heart is now in pieces. She was also my best friend, which only makes this whole thing worse. I'm sorry. I will, however, post the last chapter in a few days or so, since I don't want to leave the story unfinished. I guess all good things must come to an end, except for Brittana. Even though they are fictional characters, they are the only thing that gives me some kind of hope.


	14. Chapter 14

**_6 months later_**

"Unicorns!" I shout in the middle of our conversation.

"That's not how the word is supposed to be used, Brittany," Santana rolls her eyes at me. "We're not in a huge fight just because you want your Christmas present to be a cat."

"Why can't you give me a little kitty? Just imagine it meowing sweetly and looking at us with its adorable eyes and…"

"Exactly. I don't want some furry annoying creature walking around and disturbing my peace by the aggravating sounds it produces. So, that's a definite no! Think of another present," she states frowning.

"But I want a pussy," my face instantly drops.

"Yeah, you love pussies," Santana snickers at my choice of words and stops mending her clothes.

"I'm serious, Santana, I used to have a cat back home, his name was Lord Tubbington, and I just can't live without a cat. I'd call him Michelangelo."

"This is not happening," she mumbles and heads towards the kitchen.

Christmas is coming and I demanded that Santana gave me a cat as my present. It's been already half a year since we moved into this nice one bedroom flat, which, actually, strengthened our relationship and we became closer than we'd been before (if that is possible). Santana has finally become a criminal defense lawyer and got her first decent job, so money is not our primary concern anymore, which is great, because, you know… We can afford to have a cat. Or a baby. But we've reached the conclusion that it's definitely too soon for that, so I keep nagging her about adopting a kitty.

Santana comes back from the kitchen and attempts to roll me off the bed.

"Come on, we have to get ready for lunch with my mom," she says pushing me further.

"Mhmmm," I murmur and pull her towards my own body, which causes her to gasp.

"I'm so much stronger than you are, so stop trying to prevail over me," I let out a soft laugh and see a warm smile flicker across her face.

"No, you're not, I just don't show you all of my strength because I wouldn't want you to feel bad, would I?" she smirks, straddling my lap.

I put my hands over her shoulders and pull her into a sweet kiss. She leans forward and I feel our bodies firmly pressed together, which is the feeling I never want to go away.

"I love you, Brittany," she hums softly and my heart melts at the sweet sound of her voice.

"I love you too, Santana," I murmur and, suddenly, the memory of seeing her for the first time pops into my head. "Do you remember the time when we first met?"

"How could I forget that," she laughs sincerely. "I thought you were weird," she simply shrugs.

"You did?!" I act very astonished and pinch her arm playfully.

"Well, you did acknowledge me as your friend the moment you'd stepped into that flat. Having a two minute conversation with me was enough for you to refer to me as your friend," she giggles.

I just stare at her with a sad look on my face.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you," she plants a kiss on the tip of my nose. "The moment I saw you, standing at my door with something that you could hardly call a box, I knew we'd quickly become friends. I just felt it, right here," she puts my hand over her chest. "And after you'd just blurted out, in front of everyone, that you're gay, I got so frightened by the fact that my dreams of being with you in a more than just a friendly way could actually become the reality… I kept dreaming about it but I never expected for those dreams to come true, so I was struck dumb, trust me. I didn't know what to say… Or how to behave."

"Wow, I really had no idea that you felt this way," I caress her cheek.

"As a result, I decided to ignore it as much as possible but I failed because my feelings for you were stronger than my stupid fears. And I'm sorry if you ever felt that you couldn't talk to me about everything."

"It's okay. What matters now is that we're together, Santana. We both overcame our stupid fears and there's nothing that could make me happier," I tell her honestly and she responds with a lingering kiss.

"Baby, as much as I love this," she points to our bodies, "we have to start getting ready for lunch. You know my mother hates having to wait for someone, especially if those people are you and me," she says dramatically and we finally get down to it.

* * *

We arrive at the hotel where Santana's mother is staying and I get out of the car very reluctantly.

"Seriously, is that the slowest you can go?" Santana makes a sarcastic observation.

"I don't want to go in there and face her," I pout and, I have to say, I'm genuinely sad about this.

Santana told her mother about us being together three months ago and, boy, that was something that Santana and I could never erase from our memories. She got insanely furious and claimed herself to be disappointed for life, which, of course, broke Santana's heart because they'd always had each other's backs. To be honest, I dreaded the possibility of her choosing her mother over being in a relationship with me but, in Santana's words, if she didn't approve of her daughter's happiness, there was no reason for her to care about her mother's.

So, much to our surprise, her mother called last week to tell us that she was coming all the way from the US to meet us for lunch because, apparently, she needs to talk. The need to talk never foreshadows anything good.

"Listen," she starts off cupping my face gently. "Let's just pull ourselves together and get it over with. I have no idea what she wants and, honestly, I don't care what she's going to say unless it's something reasonable."

"Okay," I mutter under my breath and I'm locked in a tight embrace.

We get to the restaurant and spot her sitting at one of the tables.

"Hello," Santana greets her in a very dry tone.

"Santana, Brittany, thank you both for coming," she states, as if politely.

We sit down and not a single word comes out of my mouth.

"So, what's this all about? Weren't you able to _judge_ me over the phone? That would've been so much more practical," Santana spits out.

"I get why you're upset with me. But I came here with the intention of reconciling."

"And why would you suddenly change your mind after you've made it very clear that you want nothing to do with me and Brittany?" Santana responds cautiously.

"It's Christmas time, Santana. It made me rethink the situation. Family is the thing that matters most," Santana's mother says fiddling with the napkin.

Santana and I exchange suspicious looks, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Therefore, I came here to apologise for the way I reacted. You are my one and only daughter and I want for you to be truly happy. And if Brittany is the person who can bring you this happiness… Then I've made my peace with it."

I can see that Santana was startled by her sudden change of heart. She takes a few moments to reflect on her words.

"Wow, um… This means a lot, mom. I think I can speak for both of us," Santana replies lacing our fingers and I nod in agreement.

"I've got something for you two," her mother says taking something out of her handbag. "These are two plane tickets to Ohio. If you accept my apology, please come spend Christmas with our family," she smiles giving us an envelope.

Santana keeps silent for a while, then lets out a heartfelt sigh before she fixes her gaze on me.

"What do you say, Britt? You wanna go spend Christmas with my family?" Santana's question is now addressed to me.

"That'd be great," I respond with a reassuring smile because I know how much this means to Santana, who finally has a chance to spend time with her family members without being forced to hide something or end up constantly fighting.

"Wait, I…" Santana's expression suddenly changes and her eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. "I have to make a quick call, I'll be right back," she rambles and excuses herself.

"I really am sorry, Brittany. I will make sure all of us have a heart-warming holiday," Santana's mother breaks the awkward silence.

"It's okay. Some things are really hard to wrap your head around. Acceptance takes time, I know that from my own experience," I smile in order to express my support.

I see Santana making her way back to our table.

"Sorry, that was an urgent work thing that I remembered I had to take care of," she says taking a seat next to me.

It turns out that having lunch with Santana's mother can actually be kind of great.

* * *

Having left the restaurant, we decided to have some fun and go to the shopping centre. I imagine that we must look like complete dorks because, you know, we sure act like ones.

"Ohhh, Santana, look, it's your type of clothing!" I say dragging her towards a shirt, which says _No Pants Are The Best Pants_.

"Ha, ha. Ridiculous. Look, here's yours," she now points to the shirt saying _I'm not gay but my girlfriend is_.

I burst out laughing because linguistic humour is the best.

"I'll actually buy it for you, you can wear it during our Christmas get-together," she states nonchalantly and has a mischievous look on her face.

I can see that she's not joking because she's about to pay for the shirt. The cashier is smirking like crazy, which makes me continuously giggle.

"Thank you very much. I love the selection of clothes that is offered in your store," Santana says to the cashier, barely keeping it together.

We go on with our shopping and we've pretty much visited every store in the centre.

"I'm tired, I want to sit down," I complain but Santana seems to disagree.

"This will be the last one, I promise," she says pulling me by my hand. I protest and simply plop down on the nearest bench I find.

"You go ahead and I'll wait here," I suggest and she mumbles something similar to "fine" while putting all our purchases beside me.

"Don't you dare go anywhere with my precious things," she says pretending to be legitimately serious but I can see a smile trying to escape her lips.

I just sit here waiting for Santana to come back when I hear her phone buzz. I decide to take a look at who's texting her since we don't mind checking each other's phones.

I smile because I see a text from Ashley.

 ** _Inbox_** : _I took Michelangelo from the shelter and he's now safe with me! He's so small and fluffy, omg!_ _Brittany is going to love him! You can get him a few days before Christmas, just as we've agreed._

The text makes me grin like a complete idiot because believe me when I say that I'm happy as a clam. Santana did get me a small kitty after all! I guess that's exactly what the urgent phone call was about. If she is getting me a cat but we have to go away for Christmas, we'll need to take him with us.

I turn my gaze to Santana who is now making goofy faces while trying on the most ridiculous hats I've ever seen. I give her thumbs up and she takes a gracious bow.

I let out a sincere laugh, keeping my eyes focused on her. Santana. The person, whom I believe to be the one true love of my life.

There were times when I felt desperately crushed by other people. Times when I saw nothing but unfairness taking over my world. In fact, I've been let down for so many times that, eventually, my belief in unconditional love was entirely destroyed. I swore to myself that I would never ever give my heart to someone else again.

That was until I met Santana. What I finally got to realise is that I've never even experienced true love before. All of my relationships were merely based on something artificial, something that I had to constantly create rather than let it progress on its own. My life was drowning in illusions.

I've asked myself a thousand times whether it's even possible to define love. And every time I tried to come up with a definition, I miserably failed. The only thing that I'm sure of is that love is the driving force in our lives. This overwhelming feeling of affection towards someone, or even something, enables us to give meaning to our existence.

I know that I never want Santana to stop giggling at my puffy eyes in the mornings before she greets me with a gentle kiss or cease to blame her other personality for stealing my blanket. I never want her to stop making those silly faces when she's mocking something. These small, silly things make my life complete.

I can assure you that the moment I stepped into the flat number 703, a new chapter in my life has begun. The one with Santana Lopez in it. And I hope it never ends.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _So, here it is, the last chapter of the story. Thanks to all who read this, I had fun writing it. The ending is a little bit rushed and you know the reasons behind it, though I hope you're not too disappointed with it. :)_


End file.
